A Day
by dragonbelt
Summary: Watanuki has to work on christmas, how sad. Though this time work may not be that bad.A WatanukixZW pairing
1. Chapter 1

This is a Hetero Watanuki pairing, and its not an OC Pairing :), also this is my second try at posting fic, review please :)

Chapter one: A morning

"I… I…. I WISH TO HAVE!..."

---------------

In a Japanese city, in a lot between two towering buildings, lies a place where all you're dreams can be made true… (OURAN HOST CLUB :p, anyways)

Wishes can be granted, at a price, a price which is in an equal value to the wish.

Only those who are meant to see it will see it, all others will merely see a lot, a desolate place, where one could never guess wishes would be granted.

Today is a beautiful day, the snow flurries outside the lot, and over the magnificent house which exists. Light snow drifts and blankets the Japanese city. The city is draped in festivities, and good spirits could be found all around. If one looks clearly, the town certainly looks rosier today, except if you count one person at 6:00 am in the morning trudging to work, in an otherwise holiday for everyone else.

stompstomp StompSTOMP

"Arghhh Yuko, why must you ruin this day, I mean this day is a holiday, and," as Watanuki continued spouting to himself, his tone suddenly changed to that of a person entranced, "I was going to ask Himiwari to come with me today….. ahh Himiwari in a coat… so cute!"

Kimihiro Watanuki continued spouting his curses as his trudge to the wish making store seemed to drag on forever. On the 25thof December, a weekend, and holiday for everyone else, for Kimihiro Watanuki, it was but another work day.

"Work, work, work, I hope She doesn't expect me to go out and buy sake today…… stupid work, this day couldn't get any worse." Instantly in his head, an image of his "rival" Doumeki appeared in his mind, hand and hand with his angelic Himiwari.

"Argh, why must she do this to me!"

The majestic traditional Japanese house of Yuko adorned his vision, and for some reason as Watanuki walked up the cobblestone pathway, he had a jolt of a feeling, that today was going to be SLAM -ing. Though at that moment, he could not imagine why he would feel that way, considering he was at the mercy of Yuko this day.

-----

"So… this is your wish, what is it that you have to offer?.. It must be of something of equal value to the wish."

"I-I know, I will offer my payment with……."

-----

Taking off his jacket, and his shoes, Watanuki signaled his arrival, "Yuko-san I'm here, can't say I was skipping work or anything." God only knows how much of his paycheck Yuko has already deducted, sighs.

"Ah, you're just in time, we have a guest here today," Yuko said with her mischievous smile.

"Eh already, this early?" Even for Yuko-san's guests, at this time it was still pretty early.

"Hell-o Watanuki-…..kun" Said a girl who appeared from behind Yuko. She had hair which was lavender, and went straight to her shoulders. The hair was all straight, no fancy curls or anything, and she was wearing a heavy parka. For seemingly no apparent reason, she started blushing. Though for those in the house, the reason for the blush was quite apparent.

A little blood crept into Watanuki's cheeks, no way could he be blushing… I mean this isn't Himiwari-chan, but then why? …

Watanuki snapped back into reality, as Yuko starting talking.

"Watanuki….."

"Yes Yuko-san?"

"Zashiki Warashi would like to see the festives, please be a gentleman and guide her around for the day."

"EH!"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been read over by me, but hasn't been edited by from friend yet, due to the oilers lost sigh. Ill try and have her edit it before the end of the week.

----

Chapter 2: After morning, the walk.

----

"Are those people okay with your wish?"

"I don't know… but I really want this, so I don't care…"

"Hmm, is that so…."

----

"How did he end up in this situation again?" He pondered, and by situation, he means the fact that he at this present moment was walking down the street with a girl in tow. Not any girl, how could you classify any spirit as a just any girl? She was cute, with her innocent attitude, kind expressions, and her non-stop blushing…. But, but she was not Himiwari-chan!

Watanuki looked up the sky; it seemed the snow had stopped flowing down from the sky. Maybe it was a sign that his day was going to better. He let out a sigh.

----------Flashback----------

Earlier in the day when snow was still falling from the sky.

"EH!" Watanuki exclaimed, " but.. but.. but why do I have to accompany her? Why can't she just go on her own!" The words echoed around the traditional Japanese house. He looked at Zashiki Warashi, for some reason, if possible her entire face now seemed to be incased in the blood rush, and on the verge of crying. While saying this, for some odd reason he felt some weird tugging at his heart.

"ummm…ano.. b-b-e-c…" Zashiki Warashi could not form any word, mixed between happiness and sadness at the same time. Happy to be around Watanuki, but at the same time, sadness in her heart at the exclamation of Watanuki. She didn't know it would turn out like this.

Yuko took this stutter as an invitation to stick her head in. "Hey Watanuki-kun, she is our guest, and also she doesn't know her way around, so you have to show her around!. And her Karasu Tengu can't just fly around her, you know that. You can't just have 5 weird looking scary crow kids on surfboards appear in front of a crowd of people."

Then very as if mockingly Yuko said. "Also she's a cute girl, you wouldn't want a cute girl walking around ALONE, would you? I mean what anything could happen if she was ALONE. It would be bad if she was ALONE wouldn't it?"

"I r- r-Really want to go…" Zashiki chimed with as if she was desperate.

For some reason the thought of Zashiki Warashi being alone, did make Watanuki feel a bit worried. "Fine! I get the point, for how long do I have to accompany her?" Asked Watanuki.

"The entire day," Yuko said with her eyes closed and a smile, "Its not everyday that human malice is well masked."

"Okay okay, Let's Go Zashiki Warashi." He took her hand and led her out the door.

"HAI!"

"And Watanuki-kun, don't forget to bring some beer on the way back!." Yuko added as she waved the two goodbye.

--------end flashback---------

"What should I do?" Watanuki thought to himself, "I hate to admit it, but this feels very much like a date, but its not right? I'm just showing her the festives, yeah that's it."

They continued walking in silence, and started to near the shopping district. As they walked, their shoeprints were left mixed in themselves in the powdered snow.

'step''step''step'

"ARghh this silence is killing me." Watanuki thought, "I've got to break this uneasy silence."

"So Zashiki Wara…"

slip

"Wahhh"

OMPH

"Itai……." Responded Watanuki as he rubbed his head in pain, eyes closed. He felt like he had just been hit by a train.

Whoever eats a banana and throws away the peel in winter must have been placed there by god.

Note: Thanks for the reviews , the next chap might take a bit longer, one, its probably going to be longer than the last two chaps, and I have exams this week and next for grade 12.


End file.
